Duty
by inu-yu818
Summary: CHECK OUT -KREA . tive -loves.you 's PAGE FOR THIS STORY!
1. Prologue

**Duty**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (**

**Ages:**

**Kagome: 23**

**InuYasha: 25**

**Sango: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sesshoumaru: 30(He's old P)**

**Rin: 28**

**I won't describe what the character look like because they look the same as the anime only they are wearing normal day stuff and doctors and such wear those white lab coats.**

**Prologue**

"Sango, who's my next patient?" Dr. Kagome Higurashi asked her secretary, Sango Taijiya

"She's not one of your patients, but she said she wanted to meet you. She's waiting in the waiting room." Sango replied.

"Thanks Sango."

Kagome walked out to find a woman with long black hair and brown eyes sitting on one of the chairs.

"Rin? Rin Takahashi?" Kagome asked not believing her eyes.

The woman looked up and Kagome's thoughts were confirmed. She stood up right away and ran to go hug Kagome.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin squealed.

They embraced for a few minutes before they both drew back.

"It's been awhile. How come you didn't tell me you were coming to visit Japan all the way from America? Where's Fluffy?" Kagome asked.

"He's parking the car and well we aren't visiting Japan." Kagome cocked her head to the side and gave Rin a confused face.

"Kagome we're not visiting we're…"

"Living here now." A male voice said from behind Kagome before she felt arms wrap around her waist. Kagome's face brightened. She twirled around to be greeted by another long time friend.

"FLUFFY!" Kagome cried as she ran into his open arms. **(I'm making Sesshoumaru less… A LOT less cold hearted in this fiction.) **

He twirled her around before setting her down.

"You're going to live here now? What changed your mind? Obviously my begging wasn't it because then you would have had come back 5 years ago. So what did?" Kagome questioned.

Rin's smile quickly faded, "Kagome you remember InuYasha? My brother-in-law?"

"You mean Sesshoumaru's younger half brother who wouldn't stop bugging me when we were little?" Kagome scowled at the memories.

Rin nodded, "Well he was out partying with some friends when they got into a car accident," Kagome scowl quickly disappeared into a look of worry, "We got to the hospital and found out that InuYasha was in a coma. The doctor's couldn't do anything and they were so crowded they didn't have time to look after him so we moved down here looking for you. We found out where you lived and where you work so we found a house near your house to move into."

Kagome was now full of worry.

She was a very kind-hearted person. No matter how despicable or vile someone was she still worried for them and took care of them until they got better.

"Where is he?"

"He's already in one of the rooms, but Kagome we were wondering since the hospital is so far away from our house and since you're going to be his doctor we were wondering if you could take him into your house to look after." Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome pondered this for a bit when she finally answered, "Okay."

**At Kagome's House**

"I'm home!" Kagome called. There were sounds of running footsteps from up stairs until they saw a shadow emerge and out came Miroku.

"Kagome-chan you're home… Rin! Is that you? And FLUFFY!" Miroku came speeding down the stairs to hug Rin.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru roll his eyes at the nickname.

Rin growled **(inherited from Sesshoumaru… oh yah they are married by the way and had moved to America.) **"Miroku get your hand off my butt!"

Miroku chuckled, "Still the same old Rin." He looked to Sesshoumaru to see him growled and baring his fangs at him.

Miroku gave a nervous chuckle before running upstairs with a very mad Sesshoumaru on his tail.

The girls laughed at the scene.

"Well let's get him into the spare room." Rin nodded as she called some of the hospital staff that was taking care of InuYasha in to set it up.

**(Okay Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and someone else that will be introduced in a few minutes all live in the same house and it's larger than a regular house, but not a mansion. Miroku is still hitting on girls, even though he likes Sango the most.)**

After they were done setting up Rin and Sesshoumaru left, but not after giving Miroku a good beating… Kagome explained to Miroku and Sango **(when** **she came home) **what's going on and why there is a sleeping man in one of their guest rooms.

At around 3:25pm everyone heard the front door open and close before someone shouted, "MOMMA! I'M HOME!"

Everyone ran quickly to the door to find a 3 year old kitsune boy with red hair standing at the door.

"Shippou! You're home!" Kagome shouted as she ran towards Shippou.

She picked him up gave him a peck on the cheek. "How was your day at grandma Kaede's house Shippou?" Kagome asked. **( I won't be making Kaede actually in this one if you get what I mean. I will mention her talking on the phone and background stuff but not actually talking to someone in person.)**

"It was great momma…" Shippou rambled on and on about what he did today.

**Hey guys. I made a new story. Hope you guys like it and I know it was short but it is only introducing how everything is. So please R&R.**

**Inu-yu818**


	2. Waiting

**Duty**

**Disclaimer: On the first page**

**Ages:**

**Kagome: 23**

**InuYasha: 26**

**Sango: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sesshoumaru: 30(He's old P)**

**Rin: 28**

**Chapter 1: Waiting**

Shippou poked the sleeping man's side while his foster mother, Sango, and Miroku waited at the door.

"Are you sure he's not dead momma?" Shippou curiously asked while still poking the man.

Kagome chuckled, "Yes honey, I'm very sure, he's just in a deep sleep."

"Oh."

Kagome walked over to Shippou and picked him up leaving the room while Miroku and Sango stayed behind to talk.

"How long do you think it will take until he wakes up?" Sango asked.

Miroku rubbed his chin, making it look like he was thinking very hard, "I don't know. It could take him a few days, weeks, or even years."

Sango sighed, "Poor guy, his face looks so peaceful. I wonder if he is still that annoying little brat when we were little."

Miroku chuckled, "Come on my dear Sango, I smell breakfast downstairs."

Sango rolled her eyes, but went with Miroku anyways after closing the door.

**Kitchen/Nook**

"Shippou did you finish your breakfast yet?" Kagome asked.

"Yes momma. What are we going to do today?" He asked.

"Well, Miroku and Sango are going to work… right?" Kagome look at them.

"Yah. I have a lot of work to do since I have to sub in for you, Kagome since the boss let you off for two weeks to care of InuYasha." Sango explained.

"Yes, and I am fully booked today at the temple." Miroku said.

"So Shippou and I can…," Kagome couldn't think of anything.

Just then the phone rang and Kagome went to go pick it up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kagome?"

"Hey Kaede. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was wondering if Shippou could come over for a bit because grandpa has a small surprise for him."

"Sure let me ask him," Kagome set the phone down, "Shippou grandma Kaede asked if you want to come over. She said grandpa has a surprise for you."

At the word surprise Shippou's face lit up, "YAH! YAH! YAH!"

"Okay." Kagome picked up the phone.

"He's really excited."

"Wonderful. Bye bye now Kagome dear."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone.

"Okay Shippou I'll drive you over there."

"That's okay Kagome, Sango and I are leaving right now anyways and we pass by Kaede's house so we could drop him off." Miroku offered.

Kagome smiled," Sure thanks Miroku."

"Bye momma."

"Bye honey have a great day."

"Bye Kagome."

"See You later Miro."

"I'll call to check up on you at the office later Sango."

"Okay bye Kago-Chan."

Kagome let out a breath after she heard the door shut.

"Now I can eat my breakfast."

Once she finished the phone rang once again.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Kago-chan how's it going with InuYasha?" Rin's voice sounded on the phone.

"Sorry Rin but there's been no progress. I've been exercising his muscles and talking to him, but there seems to be no progress as of yet."

"oh."

"You'll be the first to hear if there is anything new."

"Okay Kago-chan you're the best."

"I know. Bye."

Kagome's day went by pretty slow she spent most of the day cleaning the house and tidying all the rooms. It was 8:00 pm now and everyone was due to be home any minute now.

"I better go check on InuYasha."

**With Inu**

Kagome opened the door to still see him sleeping in the same position.

"We better exercise your muscles or else you won't be able to move when you wake up… if you ever wake up…" Kagome whispered. She shook her head of the negative thoughts and began the exercises.

Once she was done started talking to him.

"Hey, long time no see. The last time we met was 18 years ago. You might not remember me, but I remember you from all the nagging and the whining and the teasing you did to me those years. Rin and Sesshoumaru seem really happy together now, but they're so worried about you… yeah that's right Sesshoumaru's worried about you." Kagome could have sworn she saw a small smile form on his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came, "But you have people that care for you so you have to wake up." Kagome sighed as she stared at him.

She moved his bangs out of his eyes and pulled the blanket over his body

**Ding Dong!**

"They must be home!" Kagome said as she walked out closing the door behind her.

Little did Kagome know that after she left InuYasha's eyes slowly opened before closing once again.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm still trying to get it into the mood and sorry about the CLIFFY too P Hope you guys enjoyed and please R&R.**

**Inu-yu818**


	3. Are you awake?

**Duty**

**Ages:**

**Kagome: 23**

**InuYasha: 26**

**Sango: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sesshoumaru: 30(He's old P)**

**Rin: 28**

**Chapter 2: Are You Awake?**

"Mommy look what grandma Kaede gave me!" Shippou held out a small white and brown puppy.

"Wow Shippou! Grandma gave you a Chihuahua! It's so cute!" Kagome exclaimed, "Did you thank her before leaving?"

"Hai momma I did!"

"Okay sweetie, go play with him in your room."

"Okay momma." Shippou kissed his mom on the cheek before running off with the puppy fallowing behind.

**The Next Day**

"Mommy is the man awake yet?" Shippou asked while shoving some pancakes into his mouth.

"No, baby he's not."

"When woll her bu?"

"Baby, don't talk with your mouth full."

Kagome heard a giant gulp before, "When will he be momma?"

"I don't know baby, it could take a little while or a long while."

"Okay."

"Eat your food sweetie."

"Okay momma."

Kagome finished off her breakfast before Miroku and Sango came into the kitchen.

"Morning Kagome, Shippou, how are you guys on this beautiful day today?" Miroku asked.

Kagome chuckled at Miroku's description of the day.

"We're fine Miro- chan."

"How's InuYasha doing anything new?" Sango asked while grabbing some pancakes onto her plate.

"Nope, nothing new."

They all ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence… that is before…

"MIROKU!" Sango cried suddenly jumping out of her seat with a red face.

"Why my dear Sango, it's not my fault it is the way I was brought up with Master Mushin." Miroku tried to explain as Sango slowly came towards him.

"Well you're going to have to learn how to keep those childhood ways to yourself pervert!" Sango slapped him leaving a red hand mark on his face.

Shippou was laughing the whole time, "Idwot."

"Shippou where did you learn that word?" Kagome asked frantically.

"The man said it in his sleep." Shippou explained.

"Grrr InuYasha. Don't ever say that okay Shippou that's a bad word." Kagome let out a breath of relief as she saw Shippou nod his head.

"Momma puppy is hungry." Shippou said as he saw the small Chihuahua sniffing his food.

"Okay sweeties have you found a name for him yet?" Kagome asked as she took the puppy food that Kaede had bought for them with the puppy out of the cupboard.

"Crea!" Shippou exclaimed. (As you can see I am obsessed with Ayumi Hamasaki…)

"That's a wonderful name Shippou." Miroku said.

"Yes I agree that's a great name for him." Sango followed.

"That's a perfect name for your puppy Shippou." Kagome said as she poured the food out onto the dog bowl, also provided by Kaede, and watched as Crea came bounding over to eat.

"Well Sango and I must be heading off now we have work to do." Miroku and Sango went to go get their suitcases

"Okay, have a great day guys, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kagome winked at a red faced Sango and a smirking Miroku.

"Momma, can I go play with Crea now?" Shippou asked making a puppy dog face to match with Crea.

Kagome laughed, "Of course sweetie, new puppies need lots of love and attention."

"Thanks mama." Shippou said before running off.

Kagome sighed, "Now what can I do?"

**I know this was short but I have a reason this time. I need your guys help. Should I make InuYasha wake up now or is it too soon? HELP PLEASE!**

**Lub,**

**Inu-yu818**


End file.
